For the love of Draco
by Chika42
Summary: What if all of the Dramione cliches were put together in one big cliche story? Find out in this story!


**A/N I hope you enjoy the story, and no offence to anyone who writes stories like these, I just thought it would be funny, I don't mind all these cliches and have nothing against Dramione, in fact it is one of my favorite pairings! Enjoy the story and please review =D**

* * *

"Hey 'Mione! You look great!" Squealed Ginny.

"Thanks, GinGin!" Hermione grinned at her best friend, over the summer her usually messy hair had become sleek and shiny, not to mention she had got even more gorgeous.

"Have you seen Draco Malfoy!? He is looking smokin' hot!" Ginny whisper-screamed.

"This is ferret boy we're talking about, Gin!" Hermione laughed.

Then Hermione noticed what the big deal was about. Draco Malfoy, the amazingly sexy Slytherin prince sat combing his gorgeous blonde hair. Over the summer he had gone through some changes too, he looked even more hot than usual, also he had got a tan!

"Oh em gee!" Giggled Hermione.

* * *

"The Slytherin head boy will be Draco and the Gryffindor head girl will be the beautiful, talented Hermione, also they will be sharing a dorm!" Announced Dumbledore.

"Oh hell no!" Cried Ron throwing his chicken across the room in rage.

"It's only Malfoy, you'll survive..." Harry comforted her.

"Thanks.." Hermione noticed out of the corner of her eye that her boyfriend Ron was looking at Pansy!

"Ron, you are so dumped!"

"You still have a chance with the Slythie sex god!" Said Ginny.

Harry and Ron exchanged jealous glances.

* * *

"Hi Mudblood Granger..." Sighed Draco as Hermione walked into the dorm.

"Why do you have to be such a ferret?" Hermione glared at the blonde boy.

"Oh my!" Said Draco when he noticed Hermione.

"What have I done now?"

"Blinded me with your beauty.." Draco gave her his famous Slytherin smirk.

"Quit flirting Drakie!" Said Hermione.

"Nope, never!" Said Draco and pulled Hermione in for a passionate kiss as she stared into his hypnotising gray orbs.

* * *

"Hermione, why do you have to date THAT Malfoy?" Ron asked Hermione, ever since Draco and Hermione started dating Ron was the most jealous guy you will ever meet!

"Draco is my boyfriend, if you don't like it then get out of my sight!" Hermione gestured to the door.

"Fine!" Ron folded his arms in a strop.

"We will be having a Halloween ball, if anyone wants to come!" Said Dumbledore.

Of course Hermione would be going with Draco.

* * *

"What are you going as 'Mione?" Asked Ginny as they changed into their Halloween costumes.

"A cat! You?" Hermione asked her friend while changing into her tight fitting cat costume.

"That's funny, so am I!" Ginny squealed with excitement.

"Who are you going with? I'm going with Dray, duh!"

"Oh, I'm going with Blaise!"

* * *

Hermione looked around the hall for her date, and then she saw him, he was dressed in a amazingly sexy vampire costume and so was Blaise!

"You look so hot!" Hermione complimented her boyfriend.

"Shut up Granger!" Draco joked.

"Why don't you?" She giggled.

Draco and Hermione snuck out of the hall and ran down to the black lake holding hands.

"Can you see Draco?" Draco asked Hermione.

"Of course! He's right next to me!" Hermione laughed.

"No, dumby. The star!"

"I'm not dumb!" Hermione Pushed him playfully.

"Did you know everyone in the Black family is named after stars?"

"That's so beautiful, I wish muggles did things like that!"

They both went to sleep under the stars.

* * *

Hermione opened the letter her owl had sent her 'The ministry have introduced a new marriage law, meaning you and Draco Malfoy will have to get married. Sincerely, Cornelius Fudge.'

"Ugh I have to marry ferret boy!" Hermione faked anger.

"Ugh I have to marry beaver girl!" Draco played along with the joke.

They both burst into laughter remembering the days when the couple were once enemies.

"Back in the days, eh?" Said Hermione smiling.

"Have I told you I'm half veela?" Draco asked his girlfriend.

"Yes, I get it!" Hermione started to laugh again, last month Draco had found out he was half veela And he would not stop talking about it.

Draco turned on the radio, which started to play the song 'We Can't Stop' by Miley Cyrus, the muggle singer.

"I love this song!" They said in unison.

* * *

*Future*

Draco and Hermione eventually got married and had their son Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy and Cassandra Hermione Ron Harry Ginny Fred George Bill Charlie Arthur Luna Dumbledore Xenophilius Bellatrix Dolores Rita Voldemort Bob Bill Hank Banana Phineas Ferb Malfoy and Leanna Ronald Bilius Draco Icantthinkofanymiddlenames Potter Weasley Chicken Mama Umbridge Sour grape Snape Malfoy and lived happily ever after..

The end :)


End file.
